The Legacy of the Wallshadow
by Clixman
Summary: Updated! Sorry it took so long. School started up and I had a lot on my hands. Anyway here's the next two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legacy of the Wallshadow**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men. Not only that but I have never seen the original series or read any of the comics. On the other hand I have watched all I could of X-men: Evolution and I really enjoyed the show. So that's why I'm writing this Fanfic. Please R&R.

Chapter 1 

            Kitty ran was running as fast as she could. The others were standing on the other side of the door as it was closing and Kitty couldn't use her powers. Her heart was pounding and she didn't think she was going to make it.

            A large metal machine popped up behind her as she was running. It fired large, bright colored balls at Kitty as she hotfooted it to the door. It seemed that she'd be too late. She knew that there was no way that she could make it through the door in time if she had to dodge the shots also.

            Kitty made one last desperate leap for the door. She flew through the air as the door reached about waist height. She was going to slam right into the door! She braced her self but it didn't come. Instead she felt a pair of powerful hands grab her and throw her up into the air and over the door. Her foot hit the too of the door and caused her to spin, sending her right into Kurt. 

            "Ow, my head," Kurt moaned.

            "Sorry Kurt," Kitty apologized. 

            "So, how'd we do Logan?" Scott asked their instructor. 

            "Well, with the exception of a little sloppiness," he began and shot Kitty a look, "I think that over all it was an alright powerless training session. Wouldn't you say so Charles?"

            "Yes, it certainly was, you are all dismissed," Professor Xavier agreed.

Everyone gave a little cheer and started away. They were glad they didn't have to endure another one of Logan's training sessions today.

"May I have a word with you in my office Kitty?" The Professor requested.

Kitty turned and followed Xavier into his office hoping that he wouldn't ask about what had happened in the Danger Room. Unfortunately for her that was precisely what he wanted to.

"I don't really know how to explain it Professor. It's happened a couple times before recently. I just can't figure out what it is."

"Could it be your powers, Kitty?"

"No, not at all. It's like I have a guardian angel, ya know? When ever I'm in trouble something comes and it, like, helps me. Like in the danger room this morning, I could feel someone pick me up and help me over that door."

_Perhaps it really is an angel that I have been sensing_, Xavier thought to himself, _or perhaps it really is a mutant who has the power to become invisible_. Charles reasoned. Yes, he would go with the later. Though it was odd that Cerebro could not identify who it was, which caused him to think that perhaps Cerebro had a glitch in it that was causing it to pick up the mutant twenty-four hours a day. Surely a mutant couldn't use its powers that long, except for Logan who's healing powers were always at work. There was even a few times when he found Cerebro running by its self.

Xavier glanced up at the clock. "Go get ready for school Kitty, we can talk about this later."

"Sure Professor. Bye," Kitty said heading out the door.

"Good bye, Kitty."

Xavier turned to his window where he could see children departing for school. He was wondering about the "guardian angel" when he realized that, unlike all the other times, the feeling did not depart with Kitty.

"It must just be my imagination," Charles said to himself.

"It's not," came a reply from behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, how was it? Please be brutally honest. I know that the first chapter was pretty short but perhaps they'll get longer. I'll be aiming to get the next chapter up soon. Please leave reviews, I would really appreciate knowing what you guy's think of it so far. Thanx.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just like last chapter with one modification. I don't own any of the X-men but I do own Jon, who you are about to be introduced to. Of coarse if there is already a character like him, could you tell me? Like I said, I haven't seen any of the original series even though I do remember when it used to be on, and I haven't read any of the comics. Also, I would appreciate it if you asked me before you use Jon. I'd just like to read your fanfic and see how you use him in it. I probably won't care just as long as you don't go turning him into a wuss. Like always please R&R.

Chapter 2

            Charles Xavier turned his wheel chair around. He could see no one in the room. But if so, where did the voice come from?

            "I would appreciate it if you please show yourself," The Professor requested.

            A section of the wall that had the shape of a human stepped forward. The Professor was shocked. The wall human seemed to melt away, leaving just a boy. His hair was shoulder length and brown. He looked rather dirty and wore a long brown jacket and a pair of old ratty jeans. His shirt had a couple holes in it and the rubber on the bottom of his shoes was coming off. The only things that weren't poor and dark were his eyes, which showed a vibrant blue.

            He walked over to the Professor extended his hand. "Hello Professor," he greeted, "my name's Jon, or Jonathan which ever you prefer."

            Professor X was startled by his forwardness as well as the way he dressed. He spoke as if he knew the professor. To think that he had been staying in the institute right under their noses and they never knew it. He would have to have great control over his powers to be able to do that, greater than any of the other children at the institute.

"Hello," Xavier said extending his hand carefully.

Jon noticed that something was wrong, "Is it my hair, or perhaps my clothes?" he joked.

Xavier hesitated a moment. It seemed too strange to him. The boy was so confident. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy wasn't a spy from somewhere. It wouldn't be the first time that someone had gotten on the inside. "I'm sorry but this is a little strange. I mean, if you have been here for a long time, then why did you wait till now to reveal yourself."

"It's because I have finally decided," Jon said simply.

"Decided what?"

"Decided that the X-men are really the good guys."

 "How did you come to that decision?" Xavier asked.

The boy grinned. "I've been, um, "research" the major groups of mutants. I told myself that once I made my decision I would let the leader of that group know everything. I'm now ready to let you know everything about the Acolytes and the Brotherhood that I know."

This came as a big surprise to the Professor. How much could this boy know about Magneto? More importantly, however, how much does he know about the X-men and the institute? What would happen if one day Magneto or Apocalypse got control of him? He had no choice but to accept him and find out.

"Do you have it written down somewhere," Professor X asked, "or on a computer perhaps?"

"No, those things can be destroyed too easily. I have it right here," Jon said tapping his head. "I was expecting you to enter my mind, I figure it would be the quickest way for you to find everything out." The tone of Jon's voice then changed to that of a quieter, solemn one. "But first, I want you to promise to do something in return for me."

"If it's that you want to stay here I see no problem in it as long as we talk to your parents."

Jon gave a little chuckle, "That would be kind of hard. I don't have any parents."

"Well then we can talk to a relative of yours or who ever is taking care of you."

"You don't get it, do you," Jon said a little spitefully. He seemed to get a little enraged when the subject was mentioned. "Would I look like this if someone was taking care of me? I don't have anybody any more! I was abandoned on the street as a child and that's the end of it!" He calmed back down then continued. "I'm sorry, I usually don't get angry about stupid stuff like that. I guess I'm just tired, I haven't had any sleep in the past twenty-four hours." He leaned against the wall next to the window and looked out it at the children who were all departing. Kitty ran out of the building and hoped into Scott's car. He sighed sadly. "Besides, that wasn't what I was about to ask."

After a moment of silence Professor X spoke up, "Perhaps you should rest and we can talk about it later."

"No," Jon said definitely. "I want to do it now and get it out of the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me what you want."

Jon was suddenly hesitant again. It seemed that whenever the professor asked what he wanted he would act that way. "How about you just read my mind first and I will ask you later."

"As long as you know that I may not be able to grant your request."

"It won't matter. Just make sure you only look at what I leave available for you ok. If you start looking into some of my other memories I'm out of here and I may just head over to the brotherhood house," Jon threatened.

This scared Xavier but he continued anyway. He put his hands on either side of Jon's head and focused. As he entered Jon's brain he could feel some kind of "leash" on him. It was obvious that Jon had trained his mental power to help keep people out of his mind or to redirect them. Xavier started looking around in what was aloud. At first he only found things that he already knew but as he searched he began finding more and more things that he had never knew. Apparently Jon had some how hacked into lots of computers and had stood in on many conversations. Tons of things that he always wanted to know about the Acolytes, S.H.I.E.L.D, and Hydra were suddenly revealed to him. He started to speed up his search. There was so much information he wanted to find out. He started feeling like a hungry dog, he wanted everything he could get his mind on. Jon's mind was like a buffet of information. As he went through it all faster and fast, the "leash" began to slack. Then it was off of him. Jon was obviously not strong enough to encage the super mind of Xavier. And that's when The Professor did something totally out of character, something he would soon regret. Before he knew what he was doing he ripped open one of Jon's deepest, darkest memories.

Before him he saw a very young version of Jon. He was about seven and was huddled in a corner holding a girl who was younger than he by about a year. They were in an old, abandoned train station in the middle of the night. Xavier couldn't make out who the girl was. She was whimpering to Jon and her voice sounded a bit familiar.

"Jonny, my stomach really hurts. I think it might be from that dirty water," she cried.

Jon pulled her closer and with one hand started to rub her back. "Don't worry Kat, I'm here. You're goin to be ok."

Xavier mentally gasped. Was that really Kitty? He had been in Kitty's mind before and had never come across anything like this. Though it would explain why he had been following Kitty around these passed couple of days.

The little girl looked up at Jon. It was Kitty! Xavier was beginning to get confused.

"Do you think that we'll get to eat soon? It's been a couple days since we've had anything." She asked. 

"Yes Kitty, soon we'll get food. I promise. We'll be fine." He was feeling the pain of not eating as well and he knew.

"Do you think that mommy will come back for us?"

Jon looked down in pity for her. He knew the truth, but he wouldn't tell he sister it. "Of coarse she will, Kitty. Don't worry. Every other time she left us here she came back."

Suddenly the little girls convulsed and threw up all over the ground. There was no food in the mixture, just a pinkish liquid. She began crying harder.

"She's not coming back!" She yelled in anger.

Jon was shocked at her sudden change. "Don't say that Kitty," he said as he continued rubbing her back. "She'll be back. And she'll get us plenty of food. And ice cream too!"

"She's not coming back!" Kitty insisted. "We're going to die. We can't get any food and mommy always said that we're not supposed to talk to strangers! We're going to die!"

Jon was blown away by this revelation. Where did this young girl learn such things? Jon had never once even thought about dying. He broke down and started crying hot tears. Why had mommy left them? What kind of mom would leave her children and not come back? Why did people on the street push them around when they went up there? They were all jerks! He was not about to die and he wasn't about to let his sister die! He didn't care what anybody said or did! He was going to get food no matter what he had to do! He had to keep his sister and himself alive!

Jon stood up as straight as he could. He forced himself to keep a firm voice even though he was crying.

            "Kitty," he said firmly. "I'm going to get us some food. You stay here. I promise I'll be back. I won't leave you here like mo--- that woman did."

            Jon took a step forward then, for the first time in his life, he made himself to disappear.

            Xavier felt Jon pry his mind away. Where he had gotten the power to do that The Professor could only guess.

            "I'm sorry I---" Professor X began before Jon cut him off.

            "Save it!" Jon exploded. Jon was incredibly angry but The Professor knew he deserved it. "Congratulations! I trusted you and you successfully blew it! I've done what I came here to do so I know I will have no problem leaving! Good-bye Charles Xavier! Don't worry I know the way out!"

            Jon stormed out of the room leaving Professor X silent in his chair. What had he done? A young man comes in and gives him information that was beyond price and he goes and invades the boy's memories. He had screwed up big time. 

            Charles looked up at the clock. He had been reading the boys mind for over ten minutes! Suddenly he heard a large bang down the hall. He raced out of his office in his wheel chair and rounded the corner. There he found Jon with a sleeper hold on Logan.

            Logan extended his claws and reached over his shoulders towards Jon. Jon saw the impending danger and released his grip. He jumped backwards to avoid Logan's attack and then punched him in the face suffering a hurt hand from Logan's metal-covered bones. Logan was still feeling the pain from the kid though. Jon was obviously a good fighter. Logan slashed at Jon again and left three long cuts in the boy's already holey shirt. The boy leaped up onto a chair then dived over Wolverine's head. He landed at an angle on his hands and pushed against the floor. Logan turned around in time to see Jon sail through the air again, feet first, at Logan's chest. Logan fell over backwards and Jon's feet fallowed. Jon was left standing on Logan's chest. He quickly jumped off though when he saw Logan began to swing his claws. Jon realized that this wasn't any ordinary man. He stepped towards the wall and instantly disappeared.

            Professor X finally recovered from the shock of seeing the two fighting and quickly called out a cease-fire. "Please, both of you stop!"

            Logan hopped up and twirled around. "Where'd that little punk go?" he fumed.

            "Please Logan stop!"

            "Charles! That little delinquent jumped me when I stopped him! I swear that I'm going to rip off his head when I get a chance!"

            "It's my fault Logan. I'm sorry. Could you just calm down a bit until I have a chance to explain everything."

            "What do you mean it's your fault?"

            "That boy had come here to deliver information and while he was relaying it to me I lost control of myself and invaded his personal memories. That's why he was so mad. When you tried to stop him he must have viewed it as a threat so he decided to stop you from stopping him."

            "So he's probably long gone by now, huh."

            "I fear so. Worse though, he threatened to go to the Brotherhood. I'm afraid of what Magneto could do with the information that boy has."

            "Alright. I'll head down to the boarding house and see if I can't stop him," Logan said beginning to turn and walk away.

            "That won't be necessary," Jon said reappearing against the wall.

            "Jonathan!" The Professor exclaimed in surprise.

            "I'm sorry that I lost my temper for the second time today. I guess that's a pretty bad way of ending my record. I was going on half a year without losing it like that. I probably just need some sleep." Jon said. 

            "I'm sorry that I did that. I was so over come by it all I guess I just lost control."

            "I guess it will be ok. But now that you know the truth, I might as well make my request."

            "What request?" Logan asked.

            "Jon wanted something in return for the information he delivered to us."

            "That figures," Logan said. "Nobody ever feels like doing anything for free anymore."

            Before Jon could retaliate The Professor stepped in. "Logan, could you go find an open room for our guest?"

            "Yeah sure," he murmured grumpily and walked away.

            "But Professor," Jon objected, "I told you that I wasn't going to ask to stay here.

            "I know Jon," Xavier said, "but I must insist that you stay here for a couple more nights. I owe you at least that much. You also mentioned a couple times that your were tired, so you can get some sleep now and then after that you can tell me what you want."

            "I'll accept the place to take a nap but I don't think that I'd want to stay here any longer than I already have. Don't get me wrong, it's been great and all, it's just that I should really be getting back home to help the guys out."

            "The guys?"

            Jon rubbed the back of his neck as he began to explain; he really had screwed up letting that slip. "You see, um, I have some friends back home who um… need some tutoring, so I better get back there as soon as possible to help them with their school stuff."

            "You went to school?" Xavier asked though he was still not convinced that that was the real truth.

            "Oh yeah. I snuck into school every day. I liked it there. A guy could learn a lot."

            "You snuck in?" This was another surprise to The Professor. He knew of kids who would sneak out of school, but never into it.

            "Yeah, my power aloud me to do that."

            "So you've had a full education up to this point?"  
            "Yep." Jon said proudly.

            Just then Logan came around the corner. "We've got a spare room in the east wing."

            "Would you show him where it is Logan?" Xavier asked.

            Logan grumbled a little. He still didn't like the kid after his scuffle with him but he knew it would do him no good to deny Charles his request. "Yeah sure, come on half-pint." He told Jon even though the truth was that Jon was practically has tall as he. 

            Logan turned and started walking down the hall. Jon followed him, which left Xavier alone in the hall. The Professor chuckled a little, if only Logan had realized the significance of what he just called Jon.

            Jon got up from the bed. He didn't like the bed that much, he must have just been too used to sleeping on the ground. It had taken him a good half-hour to finally get to sleep and that was only because his eyelids finally refused to open. He would have slept on the floor but he was afraid that someone might come in and think that it was a sign of disrespect.

            He looked around at the room. He felt like a king. It was a great room and he had been surprised when Logan had mentioned that it was the "worst" room in the house. Jon could only dream of what the other kid's got. His room was already a thousand times better than he thought it would be. It was nothing compared to all the other rooms he had seen in his life.

            Jon found a set of knew clothes lying at the end of the bed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself unless he found a way to pay them back for the clothes. His stomach grumbled. He hoped that they would offer him any food. He had been in debt his whole life and he didn't want to be given charity.

            Jon threw on the new clothes so that he would seem ungrateful. He really liked the idea of new clothes. While he normally snuck into motels to take a shower every once in a while, it had been a good two years since he had last gotten himself some new clothes.

            It was nearly five when he made his way through the institute without being seen by the other students who were roaming the halls. He walked into The Professor's office and reappeared against the bookshelf.

            "What's up Professor," he asked.

            The Professor looked up in surprise at Jon who was standing against the wall. He had several papers lying out on his desk that he had been working on.

            "Just so you know, your supposed to knock before entering someone's room unexpectedly," The Professor said.

            "And miss the look on your face when I finally show up," Jon grinned mischievously. 

            "Could you please close the door." The professor requested. Jon complied and Xavier asked, "Are you finally ready to tell me what you want?"

            "Yes." Jon said, there was no nervousness in him now.

            "Then what is it?"

            "I would like you to help my sister remember me."

            Professor X was startled. "What do you mean?"

            Jon sighed. "I don't know what happened, but I know something did happen," he began. "I always knew that my sister deserved a better life than the one I had so I made her promise that if she was ever picked up by the cops she wouldn't run. I figured that would be the best, the cops would take her to an orphanage where she could be adopted. It finally happened one day and I followed the cop car. I just wanted to see her off, ya know, make sure that she'd go to a good orphanage. Well, the cop car didn't go to any orphanages, it went somewhere else but I can't remember where. I know the cops did something to her and I know they found out I had been following them so they did something to me too. I just can't remember what. So I figured they did something to make us forget, more so to her than to me. I don't know why they didn't make me forget her, but they made her forget me. I was hoping that perhaps you could do something to help reverse what they did."

            The Professor was silent for a couple minutes debating what this truly meant. He knew that those weren't real policemen if they did what Jon said they did. But if they weren't, then who were they?

            "Jonathan," he said, "would you please allow me to go into you memories. I know that I messed up last time but I want to try to find out whether or not that memory is real or your subconscious made it up, or if it was a dream."

            "Look Professor, I'm sure that it was real. But because I really want you to do this for me I will allow you to take a look at that memory. Just don't do what you did last time."

            "I won't," The Professor promised.

            Once again Professor X put his hands on both sides of his head and went in.

            Jon was standing on the sidewalk against the corner of a building. It had been about a year since Jon and his sister had been left on the streets to fend for themselves. Jon was still wearing the same thing but his sister had on a new pair of jeans and I new shirt. Jon's skills had increased and he was even more capable of hiding himself from the world.

            He looked down the street grimly as he saw two police officers talking to his sister. They couldn't see him so he knew he was safe. His sister turned and looked towards him. He forced himself to stand brave and strong. He held back the tears and nodded to her. She turned and walked with the cops to their car. She stepped into the back seat as the other two got into the front. She turned around as the car started going and gave a little wave.

            Jon couldn't contain himself any more. He ran after the car making sure to stay along the wall. The car was not moving very fast due to traffic so it was easy for Jon to keep up. His sister was no longer turned around and therefore didn't see him following behind. He followed the car at a steady pace for about ten minutes. After that it turned onto a side road and picked up speed. That's when the memory started getting hazy. Professor Xavier focused even more on the memory. This part of it seemed to have been buried. Xavier could think of no reason for only half of a memory to be buried like that. He uncovered it though after exerting a little force and the whole memory was clear again.

            Right after pulling off the main road the car stopped. Jon knew this road as the road that led to the docks. He could see a small window raise in the middle of the cop car dividing its passenger and the driver. Jon knew that normal cop cars didn't have a window like that. Suddenly the back of the car filled with some kind of gas. Jon saw his sister's body go limp in the seat. He did his best to contain himself knowing that it would be no good if he got caught as well. Suddenly the one cop changed his appearance and turned into a blue skinned woman in some weird dress. The other cop took off his hat and Xavier finally got a good look at his face. It was Mystique and Sabertooth!

            The car continued to drive and Jon followed it to an abandoned warehouse. There Kitty's limp body was put into a chair and a man that Charles identified as Mastermind stepped forward. Magneto showed up behind him and told him what to do. Jon jumped out of his hiding place and ran at Mastermind. And that was it, that's where the memory ended.

            "I remember everything again," The Professor heard Jon say though it could not be discerned as to whether he was glad or sad.

            Professor X was very disturbed. This was not good. What else could Magneto has done without the Professors knowledge? Xavier sat there quietly dwelling on these things.

            After a moment Jon interrupted the silence. "Well?" he asked.

            "Well what?" Xavier asked totally forgetting everything.

            "Can you help Kitty remember?"

            "It will be very hard and you will have to help. You felt the strain that I had to exert to help you uncover your half-buried memory. If I can find that memory in Kitty it will be completely buried and I'll have to exert twice as much force. You know Kitty's rather delicate."

            "Yeah, I know, just try. That's all I'm asking."

            "I will."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Was this chapter better than the last? Please tell me either way. I'll continue to try to get the chapters up as quickly as I have but I can't guarantee it. Sorry. Also, please remember that I have only seen X-men: Evolution, so if I'm ever missing anything I'm sorry. And I realize that the majority of this chapter was between Professor X and Jon but the others will find out about Jon soon. And hopefully Jon won't get into any more fights with LoganJ. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men. I do own Jon.

Sorry it took so long to get these next two up. School has been kind of hectic since it started. Hope you like these new chapters. Remember: R&R.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kitty walked into the room and after explaining that he wanted to see if Kitty had any knowledge on something that had happened the Professor delved into Kitty's mind. He searched for a long time and finally stumbled upon a area of Kitty's mind that seemed to be closed off.

_Kitty_, the Professor said, _would you mind if I tried opening this section of your mind?_

_Go ahead professor, _Kitty said. 

The Professor poured his energy into breaking the lock on that section of Kitty's mind. Jon could tell that Kitty was in quite a bit of mental stress. He began to doubt the importants of having Kitty remember him. She seemed to be in so much mental pain.

Jon couldn't hold back any more. As he began to cross the room Kitty gave a gasp and started to fall to the floor. Jon leaped the remaining distance and caught her before she could hit the ground. He turned and looked up at the frowning Professor pleadingly.

            "Will she be alright?" Jon asked

            "She'll be just fine. Unfortunately, though, I was unable to free her memories. I'm sorry," the Professor apologized

            Jon sighed. "That's alright. Just as long as she'll be ok."

            Kitty stirred in Jon's arms. She opened her eyes and starred at the boy who had caught her. Suddenly the floodgates in her mind opened up and spilled the contents that had been stored away. Kitty didn't bother going through them all right now. She leapt up at Jon and wrapped her arms around him. 

            "Jonny!" she cried out.

            Jon stumbled back a little in shock. He glanced at The Professor who was just as amazed. Jon wasn't sure how it had happened but he'd accept it none the less. He hugged Kitty back.

            "I've missed you so much Kat."

***

            Kitty had left a couple minutes ago leaving Jon with Professor Xavier. Jon had wanted to go with her (the two hours that Jon and Kitty had spent together obviously was not enough), but the Professor had requested that Jon stay behind for a few minutes so that he could talk to him.

            "Jonathan, I've noticed that you seem to enjoy it here with Kitty and seeing as you are gifted with the X gene I would like to invite you to stay here at the Institute." The Professor said.

            Jon hesitated. "I don't think I could afford it."

            "Well I'm sure that if I could talk with whoever takes care of you we could work something out."

            "You're looking at him," Jon said bitterly. The Professor seemed confused so Jon expanded on it. "No one takes care of me; I've been on my own since I was abandoned."

            "Then where do you live?"

            "In the old train station."

            The Professor was silent for a few moments. He wanted to keep Jon at the Institute but to keep him there for free would cost quite some money and if word got around that Jon was staying for free it could cause some problems. Of course, Xavier didn't want Jon to fall into the hands of Magneto.

           Jon had given it a little bit of thought and decided to offer the same solution to this problem as he had to a few others, "How about I work for my stay."

            Xavier lifted his head from where it had rested on his folded hands. It was a good idea. He could probably find enough jobs for Jon to justify his stay.

            After a few more seconds of consideration Xavier finally came to a decision. "Alright, you do all the chores I give you and that will be considered your payment."

            Kitty came into the room at that moment and tugged on Jon's arm. "Professor, it's time for dinner and I was wondering if, like, I could take Jon downstairs to meet everyone."

            "Uh, we were-" Jon began to say. The truth was that Jon didn't like to be the center of attention, that's why he loved his powers; they allowed him to escape from the rest of the world. Unfortunately he didn't get to finish his sentence.

            "Good idea. I think that Jon should get to know his new classmates. We can finish our talk later," The Professor agreed.

            "Really!" Kitty exploded in excitement and turned towards Jon. "Your staying? That's great!" Kitty started pulling her older brother out the door. "Thanks Professor!" she called back as she hurried down the hall.

            Jon reluctantly allowed Kitty to pull him towards the dinning room. He stayed close to the wall as they walked until they reached the dinning room. There Kitty opened the doors to the bustling congregation of students. Slowly all the talking quieted down and everyone began to acknowledge Jon's presence. Jon was glad he had snuck into the institute's bathroom for a shower and for the new clothes. Still, he did look a lot different from the other students. He could use a hair cut too.

            Jon stood for what seemed like an eternity. He wanted to use his powers but he knew that it wouldn't do him any good that far from the wall. He had started to inch towards the wall while everyone was quieting down but now that  everyone was completely silent Kitty pulled him into the room.

            "Everyone," Kitty announced, "This is Jon. He's a new student at the institute and my older brother."

            Everyone with the exception of Rogue, Logan, and Jean got up to greet their new, somewhat strange, comrade. Before Jon knew it he was completely surrounded and he was having questions thrown at him left and right. Scott had been in the middle of getting up when Jean stopped him.

            "Scott," Jean said sounding a bit concerned.

            "What is it Jean?"

            "Scott, when I met Kitty I was told she was an only child and I didn't see anyone else at her house except her mom and dad."

            Scott thought for a moment. "Perhaps you were just misinformed and you just didn't see him. Don't worry about it."

            Jean frowned as Scott walked over and broke up the crowd that surrounded Jon. She was sure that he hadn't been there.

            "Come on guys, give him some space. He's not going anywhere. Geez." The group dispersed back to where they were sitting leaving Jon, Scott, and Kitty left talk.

            "Sorry about that," Scott said to a slightly startled Jon, "I guess it sort of has to do with the way you look. No offense or nothing but you look like you've lived on the street all your life."

            "I have." Jon confirmed. Scott raised an eyebrow.

            "Listen Scott it's really complicated and all so how about we eat right now and Jon could tell you later. I'm sure that Jon's really hungry right now," Kitty cut in.

            "Yeah," Jon agreed, "it's been a while since I've ate."

            Kitty and Scott returned to their seats and Jon pulled up a chair next to Kitty. He was amazed by the amount of food on the table and eagerly started feasting. He answered some of the other student's questions and was introduced in between bites. By the time dinner was over everyone that they knew everything about Jon. Jon, however, knew there was stuff that he would never let them know.

            Jon mysteriously disappeared after dinner. Kitty had not seen him leave. She looked all over for him and finally stopped to ask Kurt.

            "Kurt, have you, like, seen Jon? He was going to go to see the Professor after dinner but I stopped by and the Professor said that he hadn't seen Jon since before dinner."

            "I saw him talking vith Bobby a couple of minutes ago. Bobby and some of his friends vere vith him. They said they vere going to show Jon the lower levels."

            "The lower levels?" suddenly a shocked look came over Kitty's face. "Kurt, could you port me down there?"

            "Sure."

            Kurt grabbed a hold of Kitty's wrist and teleported them into the danger room viewing area. Bobby was standing at the controls surrounded by some of his friends. They were all cheering at something. Kitty didn't see Jon anywhere.

            Kitty and Kurt walked over to Bobby. "Hey Bobby, have you seen Jon? Kurt said you were talking to him," Kitty said.

            "Man, your brother is awesome! He finished the first thirteen levels in less than fifteen minutes!" Bobby exclaimed.

            "What?" Kitty ran over to the glass and looked down to see Jon take out the last of the robots on the current wave by picking it up and throwing it into a spinning saw.

            "He hasn't even used his powers left. If he beats this level he'll top Scott's score."

            "Are you crazy!? Jon could get himself killed!"

            "Ok Jon, here comes the next wave," Bobby said totally ignoring Kitty.

            Jon got ready and didn't look up. A squad of robots made to look like humans appeared from a door on the far side of the danger room. They each held a laser gun and they were marching like a military regiment. They stopped halfway between Jon and the door and readied their weapons. Jon then heard a slow rumbling noise and stood in shock as a giant tank pulled through the door and trained its cannon on him. The commander of the tank raised it's hand and then jerked it forward. A barrage of laser beams from the tank and the solders flew towards Jon. Smoke filled the area where Jon had been and when it cleared Jon was no longer there.

            "Target eliminated," the commander of the tank said. The regiment did a 180 and started to march away.


	4. Chapter 4

            Disclaimer: Same thing as last chapter. For those of you too lazy to check, I don't own any X-men but do own Jon.

Chapter 4

            The viewing area was completely quiet. No one could manage to say anything. There was no way Jon should have been disintegrated. Bobby had set the lasers on low power. After another moment Kitty started to cry. Kurt tried his best to comfort her as Bobby, who for once in his life was feeling completely responsible for something, frantically tried to figure out what went wrong. Amara was continuing to stare down at where Jon had been seconds ago when something caught her eye. She turned but she only saw the robots.

Out of no where Jon jumped up and grabbed the gun out of the farthest back robot's hands and shot the robot. The rest of the group turned and started firing at Jon. Jon ran over to the wall and disappeared.

"Hey guys! Jon's not dead!" Amara exclaimed.

Everyone rushed back over to the glass and started talking to each other trying to figure out what had happened.

"Where is he Amara?" Kitty asked frantically.

"He disappeared when he got to that wall over there," she replied pointing.

Suddenly lasers started being shot from the wall. None of them got anywhere close to hitting anything.

"Man," Sam commented, "Jon may be a good fighter but he's certainly no marksman."

The tank turned and fired. Jon jumped from the wall and disappeared against the ground. He showed up again behind the tank. He climbed up on top of it and threw the commander and the driver out. He hopped into the tank and aimed the cannon point blank at the enemy force. The robots looked at each other and threw their hands up in the air in surrender. 

Jon jumped out of the tank and looked up at the glassed area. Looking down at him was a very unhappy looking Kitty and a not so happy looking Xavier. Jon gave a weak wave accompanied by an uneasy smile.

_I sure hope I didn't just blow it_, Jon thought to himself as he prepared to face whatever greeted him.

"I'm a bit unsure of what to say Jonathan," The Professor began as he wheeled himself behind his desk in his study. He folded his hands under his chin thoughtfully. "Jonathan, as I've told other students we have rules for a reason. One such rule is that students aren't allowed to use the danger room without an instructor present. I don't think that I could expect you to know any better but I did think that you would know better Bobby," The Professor said turning towards the younger boy. "As a result I have decided to place you under probation. You should remember how that works from the Kurt/Tabitha incident." Bobby's shoulders slumped and he hung his head.

"Wait Professor," Jon spoke up. "It wasn't his fault. He was just showing me around. I asked him what the danger room was for and he said it was a training area. I wanted to take it for a test run but he said we needed Logan with us. Obviously I didn't want to go get him, ya know because of earlier, so we moved on. A few moments later we ran into Sam and while Bobby and Sam were talking I snuck off. When I got to the danger room I hacked in and locked everyone out. Bobby had been trying to stop it, right Bobby?"

Bobby looked at Jon for a second then realized what he was doing. "Uh, yeah yeah right. I was trying to get in."

"I'm really sorry Professor; I'll never do it again," Jon promised.

The Professor thought for a long moment then straightened his position in his chair. "Alright, Bobby you are free to go. You have been taken off probation." Bobby left without a word leaving Jon alone with the Professor. The Professor looked long and hard at Jon. At long last he spoke up. "Jon, you have yet to cease to amaze me. It took Scott three months to achieve a score like that and you managed to beat it on your first go. There is no way anyone who comes to this institute should be able to beat that score on their first day. But somehow you managed to do it. Jonathan, I heard someone mention that you picked up one of the robots. Those robots weigh over three hundred pounds. That is not a natural born ability, especially according to your build. I saw you disappear which isn't something I would expect from a normal person. Not only that but I noticed that despite the fact that you were shot at by multiple robots with the ability to shoot a moving target from 100 yards away with 100 percent accuracy you seem to remain unharmed. I want you to be truthful with me Jon, how many powers do you have?"

Jon leaned back against the wall but immediately winced and stood back up. "I have one power," Jon said.

The Professor looked at Jon waiting for him to continue. If Jon was telling the truth then the one power had to be to turn invisible. That's the only thing that could not be achieved in anyway, but at the same time Jon still didn't seem to be strong enough to lift up a robot or have quick enough reflexes to dodge the lasers.

Seeing that Xavier really wanted to know Jon told him, "I have the power to change my colors."

"How about you give me a little demo?" Charles asked after a moment.

"Fine," Jon said not sounding like he really felt like it.

Instantly Jon started changing colors. For a second his face was orange, his hair purple, his eyes completely green, his feet blue, his legs yellow, and his abdomen and arms red. Then everything switched colors. They continue to change till they changed so quickly from one color to the next that the Professor couldn't even keep up with the changes.

The whole time Jon didn't seem to be doing anything: he just sat there looking like he was totally bored. The Professor was amazed at how easily he manipulated his powers. Of course he had had his powers since he was little so he should have a pretty good grasp on his powers but this was just ridiculous.

Suddenly the whole entire room went disco. The ceiling divided itself into several parts which each changed their colors every other second. The books on the bookshelf against the wall rotated colors going up and down the colors of the rainbow. Even the Professor's wheelchair started to change colors.

It was now that Jon started to concentrate. He seemed to be trying to stare at the space in front of him as hard as he could. The professor was beyond amazement now. Even if he had Jon's powers he figured that it would be incredibly hard to use it at the pace Jon was. There was no way that a person could naturally be able to thing that fast and keep that many trains of thought.

Suddenly everything stopped changing colors except the ceiling and an empty wall. A star appeared on the wall and started to move around leaving a sparkling line. In the end it spelled out "And Now for the Grand Finally!!" The words faded away and the wall turned a dark hue of blue. Trees appeared which swooshed around in the breeze on the wall. The floor turned into such realistic grass even though it was just an illusion. Several small red things ran up the wall and seemed to continue going. The roof seemed to not even be there. The Professor had been so caught up with everything that had been going on that he didn't notice Jon close the windows and turn out all the lights but a small desk light. Now in the dim light from the single lamp the Professor watched as stars appeared where he had thought the roof had been. A fire works show was put on before him and he even started to hear the sounds of the fire works. He turned towards Jon who was watching the display. Jon seemed to be the source of the sound but the Professor couldn't figure out how he was producing it.

The Professor turned back to the show and watched it with enjoyment. How Jon was doing it, the Professor didn't know, he would just enjoy it. It looked a couple minutes more until the door was opened by Scott. The illusion instantly disappeared leaving the Professor in stunned silence.

"Yes Scott?" the professor said as he snapped out of his stupor.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you about." An 'ahem' from the corner cut him off. He turned to see Jon standing there. "Oh, its you." Scott addressed Jon with a little a little bit of contempt in his voice.

"Look," Jonathan said, "If you have a problem with me then I expect you to take it up with me, alright?"

Scott turned from the door and faced Jon. "Fine! Here's my problem with you. You show up out of nowhere, act like you're some rookie and then you go and break my record that I worked on for months for on your first day. I want you to tell me where the heck you learned to fight like that."

Jon waited a moment to allow Scott to cool off before answering. "What can I say," Jon said quietly spreading his hands out, "`Worlds a harsh place. To survive you have to get stronger. Perhaps I've simply had a harder life than you. Of course there are also other reasons but I don't feel like discussing them right now. Maybe later. I'm sorry for breaking your record but hey, at least you have something to work towards now."

"Scott there is a little more that I have to talk to Jon about. So if you could please leave so that we could talk." Scott left leaving the Professor and Jon to finish sorting everything out. "I'm surprised that you handle that so well. Scott has gotten on some peoples nerves before and it didn't turn out so well. Do you have much leadership experience?"

Jon smiled a sly smile. "You could say that. But don't bother asking from where I got it, for now that's my secret."

The Professor knew that he wouldn't be able to get it out of him. He also knew that Jon knew that not knowing was killing the Professor and Jon was enjoying every second of it.

The Professor changed the subject back to how Jon would pay for his stay.

"I don't' particularly care. Just start giving me stuff to do. Oh yeah, and I'd settle with minimum wage."

The Professor gave a little smile, "Well, that didn't take long. Now all we have to do is get you into the school…"

"Don't worry about it. Give me a day or two to get back home then you figure it will probably take me another day after that to get some of my personal stuff together and the transfer papers. Then it's just another two days to get back here, so your looking at the most five days."

"I believe that I can cut that down by quite a bit. I could have Logan fly you there. If would only take a few hours."

Jon weighed his options in his mind. It would be much more convenient to take the jet than sneaking onto a cargo train. At the same time though, after his little rumble with Logan Jon didn't think that Logan liked him much. After a moment more of thought Jon decided to accept the offer.

"Oh, yes," The Professor said upon remembering something, "I could understand from your little speech with Scott that perhaps, despite your looks, you may have been forced to gain enough strength to lift one of those robots but I am still a bit confused on how you could have avoided getting hit."

Jon turned around and headed out the door. In a bitter voice he mumbled to the Professor, "Who said I wasn't hit." This only proved to leave Xavier a bit more confused. Jon didn't seem to be injured anywhere and the Professor would be surprised if Jon was somehow hiding his pain, an assault like that was not something someone could easily shrug off. Of course, this was Jon.

After setting it up with Logan, Jon decided to go to bed. As he was falling asleep his mind slipped towards the past…

***

            Jon was waling down an old street. Most of the houses looked like they had been around since colonial days and they seemed about ready to retire. Jon was about nine and it was his first time in this part of town. He spotted at a boy who appeared to be his age playing some kind of game on the street.

            Jon approached the boy cautiously; not because he was afraid of the boy but rather the grownups. He had played with other children before but the grownups always ended up grabbing the children's hand took them away. Jon always overheard them say something to the effect of 'Honey I don't want you playing with him, he looks like a thug.' Well, alright, Jon had never heard them actually say that directly but it was something along those lines.

            "Uh…hi," Jon greeted as he approached the boy.

            The boy glanced up at Jon, "Hey. I haven't seen you around here before, did you just move here?" 

            Jon was amazed at how willingly the boy accepted him. He certainly wanted to keep the boy's acceptance so he decided to keep the truth from him. "Yeah, I just moved here from, uh, Louisiana."

            "Really?" The boy smirked in disbelief and raised an eyebrow.

            "Uh, yeah. Umm, whatcha playing?" Jon asked referring to the beat up bouncing ball and nails that were laid out in front of the boy.

            "Jacks, wanna play?"

            "I don't know how to play." Jon said slowly.

            The boy looked up at him suspiciously. "You're kidding." Jon shook his head. "Alright I'll teach you. Ready? You drop the ball and pick up a nail once you pick up all the nails you start over but this time you pick up two at a time then after that three at a time and so on and so forth until you reach 9. If you can do that you win."

            "Why is it called Jacks?"  
            "Well, normally you use Jacks instead of nails but I don't have enough money for jacks so I just use these nails I found."

            "Oh, ok."

            "Go ahead, you can go first."  
            The boy dropped the nails on the ground between the two of them. Jon sat down and was handed the ball. The boy watched as Jon dropped the ball and caught it on its' way up.

            "Here you go, your turn," Jon said with a smile handing he boy the ball.

            "Uh, you're supposed to pick up a nail when you bounce the ball," the boy said with a raised eyebrow.

            Jon continued smiling, "I did." He held up one of the small spikes. The boy snapped his head down and counted the nails on the ground.

            The boy smiled as he finished counting the rusty nails. He took the ball from Jon and thought to himself, Alright! Looks like I finally have a real challenge. Aloud he asked Jon, "By the way, what's your name?"

            "Jon."


End file.
